Fine City Interview
Details Interviewee '- Dick Cox (Fine City) '''Interviewer '- Lee Coxon (Shotton Comrades) '''Forum Post Date - 30th November 2009 Original Thread '- Click here Interview Thanks for Shotton Comrades for taking time out of his busy schedule to ask me some questions. '''1. Who’s Dick Cox? ' I am 33yrs old and I have been unemployed since Christmas last year. Apart from a few cash in hand jobs :P I am a setting out engineer by trade and often can be found in a field with my theodolite, I have been married for 9yrs and don’t have any kids yet & I am from Norwich and I support the football team too. '''2. When you started out in TM did you have any early plans and did they go like you wanted? Sure climb the divisions and make some TM dollar. I can’t say I made as much as others on the TL and didn’t Rise as fast as some up the leagues. My progress has been steady and I Have done well so far so cannot grumble at all. 3. Any advice for a new manager starting the game today? ' The advice I would give is spend as little as possible. Improve your stadium with your fan base and not much else. Until you have a Healthy balance. '''4. Happy with your YD so far and the results from it? ' Yes and No I have had some reasonable players, but no 20's. I have one 19* striker. '5. How much time do you spend on TM every day/week? ' Don’t know exactly, but alot I would say. 10+hrs p/w '6. If you could hack Thomas account for a day and change TM at your will what would you change and what things would you implement? ' More Divisional awards for players. E.g. Best GK, Best def, Best Mid, and Best striker awards '7. TM is a great game, what do you like most about it? ' That it is an internationally played online game. '8. What do you least like with it? ' It could be organised a bit better. '9. Routine is it important in TM? ' Yes it is important, the more you play the more you see how it affects a game. You must eat enough fibre for a good routine. '10. Do you think you have your facilities at an affordable level? ' Unlike others I have not zoomed down the YD route which is probably why I haven’t many star youth as yet. I do run at a loss each week but only by 9 mil which has had an effect this season, but I expect to start making profit again by next season. '11. I think you are like me and lose more than you earn, how do you survive financially and do you have a plan B if your YD stopped producing anything decent at all or if the transfer market collapsed totally? ' My plan all along was to build around my youth and have a decent base of young English players while just topping up with whatever I need at the time. I am some way into building that platform and just have to wait for the talent to fill the gaps. The whole thing is a long process but I already have the players to get me this far and I can afford not to do anything, which is quite nice. '12. Captaincy is that important and how do you choose your own one? ' I scout for them of course within the TL. The 2 main captains of Fine City throughout their campaign have both been good professionals with superb leadership ability. I also have back up players with good and ok leadership. '13. 5 foreigners rule, good or bad? ' It is what it is. I think prices have come down for English players overall since I started I think this has been largely to do with other countries superseding England in the number of managers. The reason for it affecting the prices is that you will get a better return for a player that comes from a country with more managers. '14. You have been here for more than ten seasons now, does your interest for TM go up and down from time to time or are you an addict like many of us? ' I think addict is a bit strong. (Is denying it worse?) '15. You have finished top of your league how does it feel? More importantly can you survive in division 2? ' I am both glad and surprised at winning the league as I was only aiming upper mid table. I will not be making a move for the division 2 title next season. I will be looking at possibly returning to div 3 a season from now. '16. You have often been seen as a thorn in the side of some users in the forums, would you like to finally put it to one side and settle it here? ' To be honest these players have it all their own way and laud it a bit too much for my liking. There are two ways you can go and I opt for the adversarial route. Everyone is far too friendly and it can be a bit boring at times. These guys are hogging a spot where you want to be I won’t be making their lives easier for them. '17. For a newly created club is the Prem only a dream or is it possible for them to go all the way? ' You are not Santa Clause don’t expect to do it overnight! I am certain it's possible. '18. "Day trading" is it a good or bad thing in the long run for TM? ' Never really saw it as an issue, everyone has the same opportunity. Plus it's an international game so it's always night somewhere and is never technically day trading. '19. Are there any of your rivals that you feel that extra "derby" feeling for when you see them show up in the fixture list? ' There are a few actually the main of which will be The Mighty Yids as I will be promoted with them this season, and I will need the points next season. Cudworth Utd, Twodogs United and RK101 all deserve a good thrashing swell :) '20. What’s your best moment in TM so far? Was it a special game, season or a certain youth pull? ' My best moment was on the very first day of 2009 when I picked up Niera my offensive right winger and set piece taker, an absolute bargain at 72mil. '21. I’ve noticed you like using nicknames, is their a favourite and if so why? ' I do have a favourite but I sold him to an American club his name was "Rubber Johnny" Roberts. I used to laugh when he scored and it came up with the line "Rubber Johnny!" "Rubber Johnny!" "Rubber Johnny!" I think the humour may have been lost on the Americans. '22. I personally have a laugh with a few people in PM’s and I enjoy having a good bit of banter with others, have u made any new friendships on TM and if so who with? ' I am adored by everyone on TM, but a special mention goes out to:- AC Pilan Kenslington FC Cudworth Utd '''23. You were unsuccessful for the England manager’s job in the past, why do you think this is? And are you planning on running for it again in the future? I think I didn’t get the England managers job because people haven’t woken up yet to the lack lustre nature of premiership tactics. '24. Anything else you want to add before we say goodbye? ' I would like to add that people in this game want to win because their team has good ASI and not because they play the right tactics. All I hear is "my team is better, I should win!" Take some time to look at why you lost, you may learn something! 'Thank you very much for taking your time to answer these Dick, I hope you enjoyed answering them and I’m sure more people will follow suit! ' Well like I said this is a decent thread and worth continuing.